


Super Saiyan Sweets

by HannaBellLecter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery, Collaboration, Comedy, Frieza the real estate overlord, Other, Teenage Shenanigans, poor Nappa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: Nappa is the owner of a failing bakery, Super Saiyan Sweet. He's on the verge of bankruptcy and selling out to a horrible land developer when his shop gets vandalized, again and again. He takes in the teens to work in the bakery to pay off their damages and end up building an unexpected friendship. There might be drama later but idk let's play this loose and see where it goes lol.





	1. Goddamn it, Nappa

**Author's Note:**

> This story a collaboration between myself and [Gogeta3D](https://gogeta3d.tumblr.com/) of Tumblr. This has been fun to write and at the very first conversation we had, it inspired this fic. Please click the link to check out Gogeta3D's profile and I hope to have a cover pic drawn up soon. As always, thank you so much for reading and if you want to check out any of my other social accounts, just head to my profile for the links. (Please note that I do have other projects in progress as well and will likely not have consistent chapter updates. I appreciate your patience!)

It was a typical dreary morning for Nappa. Another day of opening his bakery, alone, and hoping to make enough sales to stay afloat for another week. Business had been slow since the surrounding businesses had been bought out to make room for a high-end apartment complex. ‘Those sellouts,’ thought Nappa as he went through the memory of every neighbor closing up shop for a mere 1 million Zeni. Not Nappa. He wasn’t going to give in to big business – not while his dream still had potential.

He had opened up shop 5 years ago – business had boomed, and he had made enough to buy all the best equipment he needed to expand, but after the first 3 years things slowed down. Nappa was forced to make budget cuts and let go of his staff one by one. Now he worked alone and had been forced to mostly take special orders, so ingredients weren’t wasted. He made small batches of muffins, cookies, pies, and cupcakes to sell during the day, but they never sold out, leaving him with too much waste.

As the morning passed him by, Nappa contemplated possibly selling out, he hated the idea, but the rent was due and a man his size needed an abundance of food. He set out his pastries for the day and frowned – not one person had passed his shop yet, not even the usual delivery boy had stopped by. Goku – that kid always came by, even if he wasn’t scheduled to make a delivery to Nappa’s shop, he always showed up for a few snacks. 

By the time the evening came, Nappa was no longer on the fence about selling out and was about to jump straight over to the side of big business. No new custom orders to fulfill and barely enough customers had come in to make his arrival at 4 AM almost worth it. He would go out of business soon at this rate, and bankruptcy would only cause more damage in the future.

He thought about what selling out could mean for him, other than a strike to his pride, it wouldn’t be half bad. He’d have enough money to get a new shop in a better location, he’d be able to move out of the ghetto and into a decent neighborhood or even buy a house, he could even afford to have delivery trucks for large custom orders. 

Nappa had the talent, skills, and equipment to really stand out – if only people recognized his potential. He let out a long, heavy sigh and thought back to all the business he had turned away. Business that would have helped his reputation by creating cakes for the rich, but he had turned them all down for their demanding piss-poor attitudes. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, running a hand over his smooth head as he took mental pictures of his failing dream. 

THUD! BANG! SHATTER! “Sshhhhh! You’re going to get us caught!”

“Oh, what now?” muttered Nappa.

He walked over to the back entrance and listened against the door. The sounds of shuffling, something cracking, and muffled laughing vibrated through the steel door. “Great, just what I need. Vandals.”

Nappa swung the door open and was about to holler, “Get lost you damn kids!” when he was suddenly bombarded by several eggs. He growled, looking down at his now dirty clothes and feeling a vein about to burst in his head as he remembered that he hadn’t done more laundry yet.

Two kids, one short and looking very much like an angry 5-year-old and one almost as tall as him with enough hair to make 50 wigs from, stood frozen in shock from the unexpected giant at the doorway. When reality finally came back, the small one yelled, “RUN FOR IT!” and tried to make a dash down the alley. The tall kid took several seconds to let the words sink in and decided to dash in the same direction. Unfortunately, his long strides made him rather clumsy and he tripped over the trash cans, landing and trapping the smaller kid under his massive size.

“Nice getaway,” mocked Nappa as he stood over the two delinquents as they struggled to untangle themselves. “You two are in for it now – I’m calling the police AND your parents.”

The boys quickly exchanged a worried look and the small one gave a look of defeat before finally standing and saying, “Look, old man, I can’t really afford to be caught having fun again. What can I do to make you reconsider involving law enforcement but especially, my parents?”

Nappa glared at the two losers who dared to vandalize his bakery, wondering what he could even do with two delinquents. He sighed and rubbed his face with a massive hand before finally relenting to the request. He had been young once, been a rowdy kid that needed to be warned several times before getting his act together.

“Fine,” he finally growled out. “I could use some help around here, so you two are going to have to work off the debt of the damages you caused. You can start bright and early at 5 AM tomorrow. Do we have a deal?”

“5 AM?!” the boys exclaimed. They didn’t even get up that early to skip school, why would they bother with a job that’s not even going to pay them?

“Yes, 5 AM sharp! The bakery opens at 6 AM and I need to have some breakfast pastries made by then. You two will clean up the mess you made before you start training inside. Do we have a deal?” he asked again with great frustration in his voice that screamed, ‘I’m about to call the cops.’

The boys both looked as if they were about to throw a great big tantrum but the smaller of the two finally hissed out a ‘Yes’ and placed his hand out to shake on it. Normally, Nappa would have taken this as a sign that the boy could be trusted but something mischievous in the kid’s eye made him think better of letting them go with just a handshake.

“Great! Come inside and I’ll take your information down,” he said with a quick motion to the back door.

“What? Mister, we said we’d show up and we will,” complained the taller boy.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I would say if I had just got caught doing something stupid. Now let’s go before I change my mind,” he snapped.

The boys grumbled but complied. The small one had one more strike with his parents and it was Juvie for him. He wasn’t about to let egging a bakery be the thing that sent him away. As far as the broken window and any other damages went, he’d just blame Raditz for it.

“Alright Raditz, Vegeta, my name is Nappa and I thank you for your applications. I’ll see you both tomorrow, bright and early, and trust me – you’ll want to get here and clean up those eggs before the sun cooks them into the brick. Welcome to Super Saiyan Sweets,” he teased with the heaviest sarcasm he could lay on them. The boys rolled their eyes and headed out the door, growling and complaining under their breaths as they did.

“I can’t believe that fucking baker is making us work off the damages. It’s not like a window and some paint would bankrupt him!” shouted Raditz once they were far enough away.

“I can’t believe he called our parents for permission to hire us! He’s smarter than he looks, I’ll give him that. I wasn’t going to show up, but he just had to get my mother on his side,” snorted Vegeta. “Tch! At least he didn’t mention why we were ‘applying’ to work in a bakery, as humiliating as that is.”

“That’s true. I guess my mom wouldn’t be too thrilled about me getting in trouble again. She’s still working doubles to pay off the loan from my last bailout,” Raditz mentioned solemnly. It had been bad enough that his father worked long hours and often out of town but when he landed himself in hot water, his mom still had to take on more hours just to make sure his loans and fines were paid. His father had insisted he get a job but, as usual, his mother came to his defense to baby him. She did everything she could for him and all he did was cause her grief. Maybe getting a job wouldn’t be too bad of a thing. His mom seemed to be a little excited about.

“I thought she had paid it off already?”

“No, that was from the first bail. This one is from the theft charges last year. She made me sell all my collectibles to pay off the bail from the drug distribution, which I still don’t see why she got mad about, I paid up 3 months rent with the money I made from selling. If I could get away with it, I’d probably be doing drops again, but nooooo, the cops are watching my every move!” complained Raditz loudly.

“Hmph! They clearly weren’t watching you tonight,” laughed Vegeta. Ironic enough that they still got caught either way.

The boys parted ways and headed to their respective homes only 2 blocks away from each other. It was currently 11 PM and it would take a bucket of cold water to get them up in the morning if they didn’t get to bed right away. 

Four blocks over, Nappa entered the 1-bedroom apartment utterly exhausted. Tomorrow would be a long day of keeping 2 punks in line on top of all the work he already had to do himself. To make matters worse, he still needed to wash some clothes before he could even think about going to bed.

“Oh Kai, what have I gotten myself into?” he wondered out loud.

******The Next Day******

Nappa set out the freshly made doughnuts and looked at his watch yet again. 5:54 AM, those punks were late. He let out a huff and hoped he would at least get some time to clean up the mess before the hot afternoon sun baked the eggs and left a horrible stench. The last thing he needed was customers avoiding his bakery due to the smell of rotten eggs. 

He walked over to the door, unlocking it and propping it open to let the smell of fresh baked goods linger out into the streets when he heard the sound of feet rushing towards him. Nappa turned around in time to see Vegeta running in his direction and looking over his shoulder to Raditz, who seemed to be struggling to put his shirt on.

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he turned back and realized that he wouldn’t have time to swerve out of the way and smashed right into Nappa. “Goddamn it, Nappa!” he managed to hiss before Raditz came barreling right into him, sandwiching the smaller boy between 2 large masses. Nappa barely budged as both boys ran into him at full speed, thanking the Kai’s for his size for once. 

The boys groaned – Raditz from taking Vegeta’s shoulder to the groin as he came in hot and Vegeta from running straight into what felt like a brick wall followed by another brick wall as he was falling. 

“Well, look who showed up after all! When you two get done belly-aching, you can go to the back and start cleaning. I left some supplies in the alley. After you’re done, come inside, I’ll have some dishes for you to wash by then,” stated Nappa rather unamused. 

Vegeta glared daggers at Nappa’s back as he walked away but followed through with the instructions. Raditz took a little while longer to get off the ground but still managed to get out of the way before any customers showed up. It took about an hour for them to clean the outside. A full hour of complaining while they cleaned the mess they had made while Nappa listened and laughed.

‘Kids these days,’ he thought to himself as he shook his head and served his few customers.

Goku had managed to stop by on his delivery route and ordered twice as much food to make up for not showing up the day before. It was only after he finished a dozen doughnuts that he heard the familiar voices coming from the alley. 

“Hey Nappa, who’s that in the back?” he asked already knowing who but wondering why.

“Oh, just 2 punks I got working for me. Caused some damages last night and it was either this or press charges,” explained Nappa.

“Nothing too bad I hope,” stated Goku with a worried look. He knew Nappa’s business wasn’t doing well by how his deliveries to the bakery had slowed down and the order was less and less.

“Nah! At most just a broken window but they are having to clean up all the eggs they chucked at the building,” he chuckled. It was more of a ‘fuck my life’ chuckle at that point but at least he didn’t have to clean it up.

Vegeta and Raditz walked back in and bumped Goku with their shoulders as they passed him on their way to the kitchen. Goku only laughed it off knowing full well that he could take them both in a fight if he really wanted to. He may not be a trouble-maker, but his dad sure made it a point to teach him and his brother how to fight, although Raditz seemed more interested in looking tough so people wouldn’t even bother to mess with him. Goku was far too sweet for someone who lived in the ghetto which was the reason his father pushed him harder.

Nappa drifted to the back after Goku left and instructed Vegeta to sweep while Raditz did the dishes. 

“And pull your hair back and wear a hairnet, Raditz, you’re gonna get caught somewhere and have me fined for a health code violation!” he called out as he went about the rest of his to-do list.

Raditz sighed and looked around for anything he could possibly use as a hair tie and gave up after 2 seconds. He hated pulling his hair back anyway. It’s not like he had ever gotten stuck anywhere before.

By the time the dishes were done, Raditz’s hair was soaked at the ends from having fallen into the sink every time he turned his back to put the dry dishes away. Vegeta managed to sweep and mop the whole shop, working up a decent sweat from the heat of the ovens and pushing around the heavy mop. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was actually feeling his muscles burn as if he had done 200 pushups. Even his abs were feeling the satisfying tingle.

They each gave a big sigh once they finished the task but the stupid grin on Nappa’s face when he walked into the back was a telltale sign that they were far from done. Vegeta looked down at his watch and, of course, it wasn’t even lunchtime. They had only been working for 3 hours! He growled and looked at Raditz who was clearly too worried about his stomach to care what the time was.

“Alright boys, I hope you’ve been having fun so far, but I’ve got a custom order to make for tomorrow. You two are going to learn how to bake. This job isn’t just about cleaning, ya’know! First thing’s first, gather all of these ingredients,” Nappa said while holding up a recipe card. “And Raditz, your ass better get a hair net or something cause you aren’t going to get a hair in this order!”

“There aren’t any hairnets or hair ties here! Why would there be? You’re bald!” shouted Raditz dramatically. He was already pissed about his hair being wet but now he was being pestered yet again for something he had no control over. He should have listened to his mom when she left him a ridiculous pink scrunchie to bring with him. He had refused, and she promised to pick him up some regular ties, but he hated having his hair back.

Nappa rolled his eyes at the taller kid and pointed to a box up on a shelf. Raditz grabbed the box and pulled out a hairnet but it was tiny. How the hell was he going to get all of his hair stuffed into such a tiny piece of stretchy material? Screw it! He stretched the net as far as it would go and covered the top of his hair. 

“There! That’s the best you’re gonna get out of me,” he grumbled. His long, wet hair still slapping against his thighs as he walked to the refrigerator to the cold ingredients.   
“Smartass,” Nappa muttered – grabbing the aprons from the nearby coat rack. 

Once all the ingredients have been gathered, aprons tied, and a hairnet also placed on Vegeta’s head, Nappa began by instructing the order in which mixing was done.  
“Dry ingredients first, Raditz you’ll do these – and Vegeta, you’ll do wet ingredients in a separate bowl. We’ll mix them separately and then mix them together.”

“This is stupid! Why not just mix everything together at the same time!” complained Vegeta.

“Because we don’t want to waste ingredients, that’s why. If the milk is spoiled or the eggs are fertile then we can toss them out before we ruin a whole batch of batter through carelessness,” explained Nappa – trying his best to keep his cool and not teach the boys any bad habits. Chances were they would have to work here a while and he definitely didn’t want to lose everything due to some rotten kids.

“Tch! As if eggs you get from the store are actually fertile,” scoffed Vegeta. He didn’t know that something like that could happen on occasion and definitely didn’t notice the movement in the egg he was holding in his very warm hand.

The fridge must have been going out on Nappa because the warm hand only spurred the little chick to break through, right in Vegeta’s hand. The boy screamed at the sudden crack and chirp coming from the hatching egg and almost tossed the damn thing when the beak got a little too close to his thumb.

“See! It does happen,” teased Nappa.

“Oh! I wanna hold it! Vegeta, let me have it! Nappa can I keep it!” Raditz rushed to Vegeta and watched patiently as the chick finally made its way out of the shell.

“What the hell are you going to do with a baby chick? You know what, I don’t wanna know. Just take the damn thing!” hissed Vegeta. He handed the chick and what eggshell he could over to Raditz and ran to the sink to desperately wash his hands raw. “Disgusting!”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna let that little chick nest in your hair,” laughed Nappa rather dramatically.

“I might,” grinned Raditz staring at the chick. “I think I wanna name it ‘Cupcake.’”

“Why cupcake?” asked Nappa confused.

“Cause I like cupcakes. I just hope my brother doesn’t eat him,” he replied seriously.

Nappa shook his head at the weird gentle giant vibe Raditz was giving off but he helped him set up a heat lamp and a makeshift nest for the chick to be comfortable while they finished trying to bake. This time, Vegeta refused to be anywhere near the eggs and mixed the dry ingredients instead. 

Everything was going smoothly - the batter was mixed, the ovens preheated, the cake molds prepped and promptly filled, and the timers set. Nappa was feeling rather proud of how well the boys were picking everything up. At this rate, he’d be able to show them how to make some of the pastries, cookies, and pies to help him out. He’d probably be able to let them all come an later if they did this well with everything.

After the cakes were all done and Nappa showed them the best way to check if the cakes were done, they began making the frosting and fondant while they cooled. Vegeta was at the industrial-sized mixer and learning the functions while Raditz was given the task of slowly pouring in the items. This cake was supposed to be huge and Nappa only hoped he had enough time to get it all done, although he was making great time with the boys’ help.

Raditz poured in a bag of sugar and turned to grab the next thing on the list only to be yanked backward. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”  
“STOP THE MIXER!”

Vegeta shut off the mixer the moment Nappa ordered him too but an evil smirk was plastered across his face. He tried his best to hold back his laughter but couldn’t restrain the few snorts that escaped as he watched Nappa struggle to unravel Raditz’s hair from the huge mixer blades.

“I warned you about getting your hair tied back!” hissed Nappa as he released the blades from the mount.

“Oh, Kai!! Ahh! It hurts!! Help me sweet baby, Kami! Ow ow ow ow! Is this how you lost all your hair?” 

Raditz aimed his question at Nappa but let out a long string of curses afterward, drowning out the growl Nappa unleashed on him. The bakery filled with howls of pain and whimpering – Nappa thanking every God that there were no customers coming in at that moment. The last thing he needed to do was worry if they’d call a health inspector. Several minutes later, Vegeta was on his phone – taking pictures discretely -and Raditz was finally free. Nappa took a deep breath, sighing in relief that the kid didn’t accidentally get scalped while he rubbed his temples. That was too close.

“Get some damn hair ties or cut your hair! There was a reason I asked you to do that and now you know first hand how dangerous this equipment can be!” scolded Nappa.

“So, is this how you lost your hair? I couldn’t hear your answer earlier cause Raditz was screaming so loud.” Vegeta had an “I’m a little shit” grin on his face as he watched for Nappa’s reaction. It was just like him to try to find someone’s sore spot and poke at it for enjoyment.

Nappa rubbed his bald head and frowned. This little jerk was trying to push his buttons and he knew it - still though, he found himself feeling a bit solemn over his silky, smooth head. It wasn’t his fault and definitely not the mixer’s, just bad genetics on that end. Luckily only in that aspect.

“You boys toss out that batch and start over. I’m stepping out for a smoke,” he grumbled, sidestepping the question and Raditz who was still on the floor rubbing his head where it was still tender.

“If you’re sad about being bald, I can gather drain hair and make you a wig,” shouted Raditz after Nappa.

“Don’t bother! I’ll just stick you back in the mixer!” he yelled over his shoulder before finally closing the door.

Vegeta could be heard laughing boisterously through the broken window and Nappa couldn’t help but shake his head and smile. Damn did they remind him of his younger self. He too had been a disrespectful little hooligan. He didn’t pay any mind to hard-working people, he only wanted to do as he pleased no matter who dared to try and stop him. He missed those days. Back in his homeland with his friends who were just as free from the confines of adulthood, roaming the land near their homes without a care in the world.   
Nappa pulled out a cigarette and lit it, listening to the boys go back and forth about all the ripped ends of hair stuck to their hands after tossing the bad batch of frosting. They at least seemed like they were doing as they were told and not putting up much of a fight against Nappa giving them instructions. Something Nappa had honestly been expecting from the very beginning. 

About an hour later, the mess had been cleaned, a few customers had been taken care of, and the frosting remade. Next up was showing them how to make fondant and assemble the cake. This time, there were no mixer mishaps although, Raditz and Vegeta both managed to get the sugary dough stuck in their hair when Nappa had his back turned. How they did it he wasn’t sure, but he was not too curious to ask.

Cutting the cakes in order to make them level and shaped properly for the style was the boys’ favorite part. For every piece Nappa cut, they got some cake to fill their growling stomachs. They soon placed wooden dowels in the center of the base layer, just spaced out enough to support the heavy layers above and frosted it. Next was the fondant. Rolling it out proved to be a challenge for Vegeta but Raditz picked it up rather quickly, saying it was due to his big hands and that Nappa probably just hammer fisted it rather than rolling it out.

Each layer came together quickly, and they all soon got a break. Nappa had been kind enough to order food for the boys while they had been busy decorating. He couldn’t believe that these kids could eat as much as him!

“I hope you boys can provide your own lunches tomorrow. I’ll be bankrupt within the week if I keep feeding the two of you,” mentioned Nappa with a mouth full of food.  
“My mom’s gonna get me a lunch box,” stated Raditz proudly. “She didn’t have time to make anything today anyway cause she had a hard time waking me up this morning. She was kinda late for work too.”

“I’ll make do,” muttered Vegeta. He hadn’t even thought about bringing a lunch. The night had been spent stewing in absolute fury for having to work in the damn bakery that he hadn’t even gotten much sleep. He woke up only after realizing he had smashed his alarm clock to bits trying to hit the snooze button. His mother usually gave him lunch money for school, maybe she’d do the same now even though he would most likely have to do it on his own after getting paid.

The boys were quick to eat and get back to work, snacking on the leftover pieces of cake that had been cut off previously. Nappa couldn’t be mad about it since at least it wasn’t going to waste. They finished the cake just as the shift was ending. It was a horribly pink atrocity with bright colored stars and a graduation cap at the top. The calligraphic lettering Vegeta had made saying “Class Of 2018” and “Congratulations Tights.”

“So what kind of name is ‘Tights’ anyway? Who would name their kid after an undergarment?” wondered Raditz as he tossed a handful of edible glitter at the damn thing.  
“Who do you think? Don’t you remember ‘Bloomers’ from school? This must be her older sister or something,” answered Vegeta with a chuckle. He could still remember her punching him in the face when he called her that. She almost landed a kick to his tender-bits when he called her ‘Bullmoose.’

“Oh yeah! That blue girl. Hey, you ever wonder if that blue hair is natural? I mean, does her bush also grow in blue?” mused Raditz with a stupid confused look. “Nah, its gotta be dyed, right?”

“I guess you’ll never know,” snickered Vegeta. He knew for a fact that that girl would never give Raditz the time of day. She was too stuck up to be seen with a “player.” Raditz wasn’t known for being the baddest of the bad or for being as smart as the A students, but he was sure known for having a new girlfriend every month, or “flavor of the month” as he often called them.

“She might change her mind one day,” smirked Raditz in the way he often did when he thought he had a good plan. Vegeta shook his head – rolling his eyes so hard he almost gave himself a headache.

Nappa walked into the back, holding a new list – the clean-up task list they needed to do before they could leave. The boys sighed but grabbed the list. Most of the things were done in under 30 minutes, the rest took what little time they had left plus some. Once they were all done, Nappa gave them instructions to be there at 7 AM and sent them on their way.

“Aren’t you closing up now?” asked Raditz when he noticed that Nappa was still doing some paperwork and not turning anything off. He held the little chick in his hand, determined to keep it despite not knowing a thing about chickens.

“Nah, the bakery stays open until 8. I can’t legally have you two here for as long as I did today – lost track of time – tomorrow you’ll work until 5 and get off my clock so I don’t get fined for overworking minors. Show up on time!” he barked, never lifting his head from the papers he was scratching on.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They assumed he’d have them working extra hours to get them out of his hair, so to speak. They weren’t going to argue though. They were filthy, tired, hungry, and surprisingly sore. Vegeta walked out first with Raditz on his tail – Nappa only glancing up to watch them while they were still in view.  
“That sucked! This stupid fondant crap is hard as a rock now! It’s stuck in my hair,” complained Vegeta.

“Hey, at least you didn’t get a ton of hair ripped out! My ends are split to hell and my mom just might say, “fuck it” and cut my hair, fondant included,” said Raditz in comparison. If they wanted to talk about who had it worse at the moment, it was definitely him. He was probably about to lose his signature look thanks to this job.

“Whatever. Are you really keeping that thing?”

“Cupcake? Hell yeah, I am! This little guy is awesome!”

“Pew pew pew!” chirped the chick.

“Awwww, Vegeta, he likes you!” exclaimed Raditz while holding the chick closer to Vegeta’s face.

“Get it away from me!”

“Kiss it!” 

“STOP!”

“C’mon! Just a quick…. peck!” laughed Raditz – his pun making Vegeta cringe.

“Cut it out!” yelled Vegeta as he took off running, being chased by Raditz while he was making kissing noises down the street.

~8~8~8~

The light from inside the bakery illuminated the sidewalk for a few moments before being shut off. Nappa soon making his exit and locking the door. He gave a tired sigh and seemed to be thinking deeply about his finances or his long day then went on his way.  
“He’s alone…. Good. Note the time and pay him a visit tomorrow. I need you elsewhere tonight……Understood…”


	2. Toothaches And Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nappa has an encounter that spurs him to tell the teens a little more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry that this update took forever. I kind of piled on more projects than i should have and sort of forgot that this was a story in need of public update. I should have more time so, hopefully, the next update won't take another 2 or 3 months.

A full week has passed since the day Nappa hired on the two trouble-makers – one long, draining, self-esteem crushing week. Somehow the boys have managed to work pretty well in the bakery, their constant smart-ass comments aside. They even managed to avoid getting into more debt with Nappa, which was a relief since Nappa could barely afford to keep the ingredients stocked.

Raditz picked up on the baking better than Vegeta had, after learning how to fit his massive mane in a hair net, of course. Since Vegeta had smaller hands, Nappa assigned him to oversee the decorating. He taught him the basics, but the piping still caused him a great deal of trouble – always squeezing the bag too hard and leaving globs of icing everywhere. They weren’t pretty, but they were better than Raditz had done.

The end of the daily tasks had been done and the boys were more than relieved to finally get off the clock. Their days off would be on the weekend and they couldn’t wait to just do nothing, this was not how summer vacation was supposed to be spent, slaving over hot pastries and ovens. Even summer school was looking better with each passing day, at least there they could sleep in class.

Raditz finished up the dishes while Vegeta cleared out the display cakes – taking home some of the leftover or day-old goods was the only thing they truly liked about the job so far. They had both stayed a while later to help Nappa close since the old fart seemed to be distracted or something. His age must have been getting to him.

A sudden uproar of shouting, footsteps, and trash cans being knocked over in the alley had caught their attention. Vegeta walked into the back looking confused while Raditz stated that Nappa had just gone out to throw the trash. A few more muffled shouts and the sound of someone groaning and they dashed out the back door.

**********

Nappa walked out of the back with a trash bag in hand, he knew they were there. He had been waiting for them all day. They were there once a month, like a goddamn menstrual cycle causing him unwanted pain.

“You need to pay your dues or sell the joint, old man! Things are only gonna get worse the longer you hold out!” A tall, red-headed man with a dopey tone shouted.

“The only thing you’re getting from me is ‘The Bitch-Slap Special!’ Now, why don’t you go on and tell your boss that I ain’t interested in selling!” growled Nappa through clenched teeth. Guldo had caught him off-guard, cleaning his glasses and mocking him while Burter crept closer. Just as Nappa realized what they were up to, he blocked Burter but was left open for Guldo to land a strong kick to the shin – not that that had been enough to take Nappa down.

He punched Burter and kicked Guldo right back, sending him flying into a nearby trash can. A few more jabs at Burter and Recoome jumped in, trying to overpower Nappa. He was fighting alone, which meant that fighting fair was not a rule they were playing by. Nappa found an opening and kneed Recoome in the junk sending him stumbling back while he took a chance at smashing Burter in the nose with a headbutt.

Just as Jeice – the white-haired man with what looked like a permanent sunburn covering his skin – was about to close in for his own shot at Nappa, the back door swung open. There stood Raditz and Vegeta looking confused about what they had come across and quickly taking their own fighting stance once they were at Nappa’s side.

“This isn’t over, Nappa!” yelled Jeice as he motioned for his men to retreat.

Vegeta clenched his fists and found the biggest rock he could and threw it as hard as he could. The rock flew at a nice spin until it smashed Jeice in the back of the head. Raditz howled with laughter as Burter, bloodied nose and all, rushed to Jeice and tossed him over his shoulder. Vegeta hadn’t meant to knock him unconscious but that was a welcomed plus for them running off like cowards.

Once the alleyway was calm again and the small gang of men were no longer in sight, the boys looked up at Nappa with questioning gazes.

“Just a bunch of punks that tried to mug me, no big deal. I had it all under control. You two finish up the task list and lock up on your way out, I have a pile of paperwork I need to get through tonight.”

He didn’t say another word as he walked past the boys, avoiding their eyes. They looked at each other and shrugged, leaving their growing suspicions on hold while they finished the work. The night was a little quieter than usual, only a few cars out and no people on the sidewalk, not even the typical gang members.

“He’s lying, right?” asked Raditz trying to get the eerie silence out of the air.

“Yup.”

“What do you think is really going on?”

“Word on the street is: someone is buying out the ghetto. All of the businesses are being bribed or threatened to sell out under the market value to make room for some high-class condos or something.”

“Wow, where did you hear all that?”

“Don’t worry about where I heard it, idiot! The point is, it’s looking like something that’s actually true considering those goons were roughing up Nappa in the alley.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right……did you hear it from your mom?”

“SO WHAT IF I DID?!”

“Nothing! Geez,” laughed Raditz. “It’s just the kind of thing you expect to hear from an adult and not some dealer on a corner, ya’know.”

“Hmph! With all the time we spend working there’s no way I’d even have time to run into a dealer,” muttered Vegeta with a slight blush. Never in a million year did he think he’d have to rely on his mother to be a source of information.

“Eh, I think Goku is my only source to the real world too. He’s not a good source though. Speaking of, I better hurry home and make sure that dimwit didn’t eat my Cupcake!”

“Your actual cupcake or chicken?” asked Vegeta with a raised brow.

“Can’t it be both?” laughed Raditz as he darted down the sidewalk towards his apartment. Vegeta shook his head and wondered out loud why he hung out with such a weird guy. He knew Raditz could always amuse him in some stupid way but if he really had to guess, it was because Raditz was bigger than everyone at school and didn’t seemingly _always_ get into trouble – but when he did, boy did he get himself into trouble.

The next morning was pretty typical for the bakery; they did the morning baking and prepping, opened the shop, and waited for customers. Though rather than do paperwork, it seemed like Nappa spent most of his night baking a cake for an “important client.” The decorations were the only finishing touches he needed and he instructed Raditz and Vegeta to arrange them neatly while he dealt with a potential customer on the phone.

The decorations had been pre-made by Nappa and the piping had already all been done. “Good Luck, Tights,” is what the cake read. The fondant stars, telescopes, and planets were placed next to the cake, waiting to be placed.

“Tights? Again?’” wondered Vegeta out loud.

“Yeah I think it’s the same Tights we made that cake for last week?”

“Bulma’s sister?”

“Yeah! Bloomers is friends with Chi-Chi, Goku’s girlfriend or crush or whatever. He talks about them non-stop at home. Apparently, Tights was excepted into some ultra-advanced school for astrology and space travel and junk,” explained Raditz as he gently dropped a fondant star on the top tier of the cake.

“And these people are really celebrating again after just a week since graduation? Pfft, I guess that’s what you can expect from a whole family named after underwear,” snorted Vegeta.

“Oh, don’t act like you wouldn’t tap that if she gave you the time of day,” smirked Raditz.

“Tap what? I wouldn’t tap anything!”

“Don’t lie, Vegeta! I’ve seen you lookin’ from time to time,” chuckled Raditz. “Can’t say I blame you though, Bloomers looks damn good in a mini skirt,” he winked and instantly had to dodge the fondant graduation cap that came flying at his hair.

“Shut up, clown!”

The sound of the front door chime stopped them in their tracks and they quickly tossed the decorations onto the cake. They were expecting someone ready to pick up the specially made cake but found themselves face to face with Goku.

“Oh, it’s the smaller clown….”

“Hey Vegeta! I got this delivery for you guys. Can you sign for it?”

“Fine,” sighed Vegeta as he walked around the counter. He scribbled his name illegibly and bumped the stack of crates Goku had set down on the counter. They wobbled dramatically and Goku rushed to stabilize them but was unsuccessful with the top crate.

“Hey, what’d you do that for?” he asked Vegeta who didn’t slow down as he walked to a nearby chair.

“It was an accident,” Vegeta replied in a faux-innocent tone.

“Yeah right,” mumbled Goku. He busied himself with cleaning the mess while the other two just watched from their side of the counter. Just as he was about to grab a small box of food coloring, a small hand reached it before he could. He trailed the hand up the arm to the smiling girl staring at him with a blush.

“Here, let me help you,” she offered and continued to grab this and that to stuff back into the crate.

“We saw that ya’know.”

Vegeta looked up from the newspaper he had picked up to ignore everyone and was confronted by Bulma with an unimpressed glare.

“And?”

“Why do you have to be such a jerk? Can’t you get fired for that?” asked Bulma crossing her arms under her breasts and maintaining her irritated tone.

Vegeta tried his hardest not to look but he couldn’t help but notice all the cleavage Bulma was showing. Summertime was definitely the best time of the year. He curled his lip at her and rolled his eyes, not even justifying her with a response – not that that would stop her from talking to him.

“Hey wait, how’d a tough guy with such a bad rep end up working in a Bakery? What? Can’t find a sweet girlfriend to take care of your sweet tooth?” teased Bulma.

The other teens began to giggle as Vegeta hid behind the newspaper, clearly trying not to let her see the bright blush on his cheeks.

“So, does this mean you can bake? Would you bake me a special cake, Vegeta? One with little hearts and edible glitter all over it? Oooooo! Do you know how to add the strawberry filling to the middle? Strawberry is my favorite! Oh! Or maybe just a triple chocolate with _NUTS_! Would there be a chance I could get a discount too?” She leaned onto the counter and batted her eyes even though Vegeta appeared to not be looking.

Bulma burst out laughing as Vegeta tensed so much he ripped the newspaper in half. He was just too easy to mess with! Raditz shook his head and as soon as he noticed Vegeta look in his direction, he made lewd hand gestures under the counter and nodded towards Bulma.

“Do you always have to be this annoying?!” snapped Vegeta at both Bulma and Raditz but more so to Bulma.

Just as he snapped, Nappa rounded the corner and slapped him upside the head. “You can’t talk to customers like that!” snapped Nappa, matching Vegeta’s attitude so he’d get a taste of his own medicine.

“Tch! Whatever!” hissed Vegeta and walked to the back to hide. It was humiliating enough to have Bulma outright flirt with him the way she did and to have Raditz act no better but getting disciplined in front of everyone was the icing on the cake.

While Nappa finished the transaction with Bulma and Raditz carried the cake out to her car, Vegeta was still in the back pretending to put away the order that Goku had just delivered.

“You know, it might be easier to talk to pretty girls if you aren’t an asshole to them,” snickered Nappa as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“And what makes you think I actually _wanted_ to talk to her?” asked Vegeta, his back still to Nappa and his lips pursed in annoyance.

“She got on your nerves, but you not only stayed at the counter but sat in the chair closest to her,” chuckled Nappa. “Don’t worry, kid, your secret’s safe with me.”

Vegeta shook his head and didn’t respond in hopes that Nappa would drop the subject and let him go on with his day.

******Across Town******

Jeice was standing in front of the apartment door, his nerves on end as he tried to muster up the courage to knock. His crew stood behind him looking like they had been hit by a freight train. All night in the Emergency Room had really taken its toll on the small gang. Nappa was no average baker, the fractured bones, concussions, and massive bruises made that very clear.

The knock echoed in the hall of the rundown building, the type of place that you’d expect to find dirty deals going down. The voice from the other side beckoned them to enter quickly. The men were quick but less than graceful as they crutched, hobbled, and hopped in as quick as they could.

Ginyu took one look at the bunch and spat in their direction. The saliva just an inch short of landing on Burter’s shoe. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened but, against better judgment, he asked anyway.

“It…it wasn’t entirely our fault! No one gave us any information on his fighting skills,” rushed Jeice. Ginyu put his hand up to stop him in his tracks, not wanting to hear his whining voice any longer.

“Listen, I was told this guy was from some tribe in the Eastern Moon Islands. That information alone should have given you a heads up. It’s said that while the tribes have become more civilized in passing years, they still practice their fighting traditions. They were all a bunch of savage warriors way back when. He may not be in his home anymore but that doesn’t make him any less a warrior. You all got careless! Assuming that his chosen profession, a ridiculous choice for a man his size, was a sign of weakness is exactly why you all look like a complete mess. I expect more from the Ginyu Force!

“You will have a second chance at him soon, for now, we’ll work the surrounding areas like we were paid to do. The next disappointment from you will have you 6ft under, am I clear?! I will not have you sully my name with your pitiful excuses!”

“Yes sir!” they all exclaimed simultaneously.

“I will be sure to do more research next time. Thank you for the second chance!” said Jeice in his best brown-nose voice.

“You’d better,” muttered Ginyu. He was about to turn his back on them, signaling that they were done with the conversation when Guldo spoke up.

“Captain Ginyu, sir, would it be of any interest for you to know that Nappa has kids working for him now? Two kids, they seemed ready to jump into the fight too. One knocked out Jeice with a rock when we ran away,” he mentioned.

The captain watched in annoyance as Jeice elbowed Guldo in the ribs for telling him how he managed to get a concussion. He considered the new information and slowly became angry, an idea for that situation that would have ended this with Nappa coming forward.

“You idiots!” screamed Ginyu, throwing a punch at Guldo and landing it on the right lens of his glasses. “You should have seen that coming four eyes! Just like you should have taken advantage of those kids last night! Nappa would have no choice but to follow suit if you had threatened the kids, or even taken one of them! They’re kids! Ready to fight or not, how hard would it have been to threaten them and their families if Nappa didn’t comply?! Your failure is nothing short of despicable! How dare you call yourselves the Ginyu Force!”

“We…we couldn’t have, boss! R-really! The kids didn’t show up until after the scrape with Nappa! I was the only one left, there’s no way I coulda taken on Nappa _and_ two kids! One of them was almost as big as Nappa!” Jeice put his hands up in front of his chest, hoping the placating gesture would serve its purpose.

Ginyu grit his teeth and pointed towards the door, urging the men to get out quickly and fast. Once the room was cleared, He could only wonder how the boss was going to feel about this utter failure. If he was this hard on his own men, then how hard would the boss be on him for letting them fail.

What started out as minor harassment has now escalated to violence, all because Nappa didn’t break as easy as the other businesses they were hired to take over.

******The Bakery******

The day was ending rather typically, it was slow, and they again had leftover pastries that would likely never sell. All day, the memory of last night bugged Vegeta. He had no clue how Raditz was able to work and not at all be curious about it. As far as Vegeta was concerned, if this was a typical thing that happened around here then he should know about it. He worked there after all, and if that meant an occasional fight then this job was starting to get more interesting.

He tried to ignore the loud munching sounds Raditz was making as he started scarfing down some of the day-old pastries they had sorted for themselves. He watched Nappa carefully as he planned out a new custom order he had gotten earlier and wondered how Nappa himself was so calm. Sure, he had won the fight, easily from what it seemed, but why wasn’t he more worried about the business or his employees?

“Nappa,” gruffed out Vegeta, his tone commanding the attention of everyone in the room but also sternly making it clear that he wanted answers. Both Nappa and Raditz were a little shocked by his voice – Raditz thinking about how much he sounded like his father.

“What was with those assholes last night? I know you want us to drop it but if we’re going to work here and that’s going to be a constant thing, then we have the right to know.” He left little implication that this subject matter would be dropped at all tonight.

With a loud sigh, Nappa dropped his pencil on the table and grabbed his mug of coffee, now almost completely cooled from the time it sat ignored. He took his drink and contemplated the situation he was now facing with these kids. ‘Damn it, he’s right. They need to know,’ he thought as he placed the mug back down and looked at the boys, Raditz with a mouthful of pastry and frozen in anticipation.

“Alright, I’ll give it to you boys straight. I was thinking I could avoid this but you’re right, you do have a right to know since this could affect you. A few months ago, I started seeing these goons come around. Every month on the same day, like clockwork. First, it was one guy trying to ‘talk business’ with me – then more and more showed up the more I refused. They want me to sell the bakery at under market value. Sell it straight out and I can pocket all the cash and they’ll pay off the taxes and all the other junk.

“I said no dice. The problem with selling like that is, they can go in and pay the taxes and just claim I abandoned the building. If they do that, I will never get a chance to have another business _and_ it will ruin me with all the fines I will have to pay. Basically, I would walk away with nothing. So, every now and then they come by to try and get me to see things their way, last night was the first time they decided to rough me up. Not that that did any good!” laughed Nappa.

“So, does that mean you wouldn’t mind selling if they tried to do it the legal way?” asked Raditz while shoving another pastry into his maw.

“Not a chance! Back when I was a kid, my grandmother raised me after I lost my parents to some hostile takeover of our village. She was the village baker, always making and selling bread and even found a way to make sweets using what was available to her. I helped her every day when I wasn’t doing my schooling. Her dream was to have a big bakery, one where she could always make sweets to sell – they were her favorite things to make. Said she’d call it ‘Super Saiyan Sweets,’ after the golden God of wrath she always prayed to. I never got into all that prayin’ and junk but when our Village was terrorized again, I lost my grandmother, well, everything really. Those of us who were left were forced to leave the Island.

“When we got here, it was hard to find work. We were discriminated against because we were so ‘hostile,’ which who could blame us after we lost our livelihood. But when I finally got things together, I opened up the shop. It’s been a harsh few years, the location isn’t the best, but some customers always come back just for the pastries.”

The boys simply stared at Nappa as he explained everything. They had no clue he wasn’t from there.

“ _Golden God of Wrath._ Your grandmother used to pray to the ‘Golden God of Wrath?’ I just wanna make sure I actually heard you say, ‘Golden God of Wrath.’” Smirked Vegeta. “Your grandmother sounds hardcore.”

“I bet she was a tough old broad, wasn’t she? Did she try to fight off invaders with day-old bread?” teased Raditz.

“Tease all you want but he was a real God that our people believed in. Every winter, instead of Christmas like celebrated here, we gave offerings to him and the God of Fire under the blood moon to give thanks for our fighting spirits and the fiery passion of our women! Ha, those were the good old days!”

“What the actual fuck, Nappa,” laughed Vegeta. “Where exactly are you from?”

“Where I’m from doesn’t matter, its where I’m going – or rather where I’m not going, which is nowhere. Point is, I’ve worked too hard to get this place, failing or flourishing, I’m not giving it up. This was Oozma’s dream and I’m gonna live it for her!”

“Oww! My teeth hurt!” exclaimed Raditz holding his jaw.

“Yeah, that story was all too fucking sweet for my taste too,” said Vegeta with a shake of his head.

“No! I think I have a cavity! My tooth actually hurts!”

“Well, dumbass, all you’ve done is eat sweets since you started working here!” laughed Vegeta.

“I can’t help it! They’re all so good!”

“Just like Oozma used to make!” laughed Nappa boisterously and Raditz began to clench his eyes tight from the pain.

On the way home, Vegeta ignored Raditz for the most part. His thoughts drifting back to the situation Nappa was in. Someone _was_ buying out the ghetto. If that was true and they developed newer more high-class apartments like Nappa later explained, then that meant the people already living here would no longer be able to afford it. Expensive apartments meant expensive businesses will be next, or probably be tossed into the building plans by the same developer if they had the money – with sleazy business like this, they probably did.

“Hey, are you even listening?”

“No.”

“Oh, you’re worried about Nappa, aren’t you?” mocked Raditz.

“I’m worried about myself, clown!”

“What do you mean, Vegeta? Are you scared you can’t take those goons when they come back?”

“No, it’s what else Nappa said. About the more expensive things that will come. If that happens then the price of literally everything will go up. My mom can barely afford the bills as it is, imagine the rent doubling just because some fancy restaurant opens up? They’d probably raise rent to afford fixing up the buildings to lure more rich snobs here.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I zoned out after my tooth started killing me. Pretty much what you’re saying is, it's in our best interest to help Nappa stay put?”

“Exactly! Nappa said that ‘surrounding’ businesses have already sold out. Like the cleaners behind him, and the shops across from him. That means the bakery is right in the middle and there’s no way they’ll build up new apartments around it. There’s a bunch of legal stuff regarding that, like so much distance between a dwelling and a business or some shit. The building would never get approved by the city.”

“Damn, Vegeta, you’re smart. How are you not some straight-A nerd?”

“Just because I’m always in detention, doesn’t mean I don’t have good grades. I do my work fast, so I can do what I want afterward,” scoffed Vegeta. As if his father would tolerate low test scores from him.

“I guess no one can call you a nerd if they never see you being one,” laughed Raditz as he swatted Vegeta on the shoulder. “I bet you used to get all the answers from looking at Bloomer’s homework.”

“Nah, her tits always got in the way.”

“I guess it _would_ be hard to concentrate on cheating with those bad boys hanging out!” Raditz laughed loudly, the sound echoing across the entire neighborhood.

“Stop talking about her tits!”

“Hey, you brought them up! Or rather she did, just for you in the bakery this morning!”

“She did not!”

“Oh, she totally did, Vegeta! The way she fluttered her lashes and asked you oh so sweetly to bake her a special cake, she’s so into you! And we all saw that boner you had for her!”

“I DID NOT HAVE A BONER!!!!”

Raditz dashed off ahead of Vegeta knowing he was about to get his ass kicked for making him scream that in their dark, quiet neighborhood. Vegeta was hot on his heels and ready to pounce when Goku called out from across the street.

“Hey guys! Oh hey, Bulma! What’re you doing out here?!”

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around, hoping to Nappa’s Gods that she was not there and didn’t hear the loud conversation he had had with Raditz. Nope. No Bulma anywhere.

“Told ya you had the hots for her!” laughed Raditz as Goku high-fived him.

Vegeta stared in pure contempt as the brothers disappeared in the direction of their apartment. He had been tricked, by Goku of all people. He must have heard the conversation and came to rescue his brother, even though he was asking for a beating.

“Pfft! Damn Sons,” growled Vegeta under his breath. Oh, he’d get them both back for this, that much was a guarantee!

*********

Ginyu stood near the doorway of the dimly lit room. The desk and the person standing behind it as they peered through the blinds were almost completely immersed in darkness. The news of the failure hadn’t been met with hostility, just silence. No name calling, no threats, and no instructions. Ginyu was unsure if he should even still be standing there at that moment. Should he leave? Were they done here? Or would that anger the boss?

The silence was making him uncomfortable, it was far worse than getting berated in his opinion. Only the sound of ice swirling in the glass of whiskey the boss had poured when he walked in was audible.

_Clink. Clink. CLINK!_

“Tell me, Captain Ginyu, why is it they call you ‘Captain?’”

“I…uh…. well, I was a Captain in the military forces.”

“I assume this meant you were more than capable of _leading_ if you were giving such a title and rank?”

“Yes. Of course, I would have detail of every mission and constant updates at my disposal. In this business, it’s harder to coordinate when your men have a tendency to go rogue.”

“I see. Well then, I suppose we need a new method of cooperation. You said he hired kids?”

“Yes, sir. Two teenage boys. It’s my understanding that these kids have had run-ins with the law and are likely working off a debt as a means to stay out of more trouble.” Explained Ginyu. He wasn’t as dumb as his men, he knew very well that he was going to need as much information about everyone in that bakery before he could even begin to suggest a new plan of attack.

“Wonderful.”

“Sir?”

“We’ll do some research before we try to convince Mr. Nappa to sell. Watch them. All of them. I want to know what those kids do on their off time and where they live. The more we know, the easier it will be to twist Nappa’s arm. I’ll work out some other details but for now, have your men continue their work with the previously mapped out areas. We’ll save the bakery for last.”

“Yes, Frieza,” Ginyu nodded. Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned to meet the red eyes at the other end of the desk.

“Oh, and Ginyu……the next failure will be met with less understanding. It would be a shame to lose five men over such small incompetence.”

The deadly intent weighed Ginyu down like a ton of bricks. He had seen and done many horrible things in his lifetime and yet, nothing was as atrocious as the things his new boss had been rumored of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this was decent considering how long it's been lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope to have an update soon *fingers crossed*


End file.
